


Little Confession

by May_lina



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cute Ending, Gay Poe Dameron, I Love You, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Poe Dameron/Finn Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/May_lina/pseuds/May_lina
Summary: Poe confessed his love to Finn in the battle.Now he ist searching for Finn to get an answer.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn
Kudos: 24





	Little Confession

"Finn!" Poe yelled and ran through the crowd of people. After the final battle he split up with Finn and Rey to clear some last things. And now they were gone. Everybody around him was already celebrating the victory. A few people patted his shoulder and wanted to join them but he had other things on his mind first. He needed to find Finn. Now that it was all over he had to talk with the dark-haired guy. To make sure that between them everything would be alright and to get an answer. During the battle Finn was in a situation that could have cost his life. In this moment Poe was scared and only were able to breath again as the deep voice of Finn through the comm. Relieved and happy he didn't know what to say and so the only thing he had in his head came out of his mouth. "I love you!" After this it was quite and Finn had let out a nervous laugh. Poe didn't had the time to ask what his friend thougt about him now. Even when the fight was over he hadn't the time to question it. Now he finally weren't occupied by a mass of people but Finn had disappeared. Suddenly he got a glance of brown hair in the crowd. "Rey?" he called out. The girl turned around and smiled bright as she saw him. "Poe." she walked towards him. "Where were you?" Poe shook his head and grabbed her shoulder. "Not now, Rey. Do you know where Finn is?" he asked. Maybe Rey was able to help. The brown-haired girl was thinking for a moment. "Finn wanted to go to the ships I think." Rey gave him a questioned look. "Why do you ask?" Poe patted Rey on the shoulder. "Thank you!" Then he spun around and ran of in the direction of the ships. "Good luck!" Rey called after him and he smiled. So she knew why.

Out of breath Poe had left the loud crowd behind and was standing aside. Slowly he walked over to his X-wing. Exhausted he leaned against the cold material. For quite a while had he tired to find Finn but still he hadn't. Where on hell could he be gone? Poe closed his eyes. Maybe Finn didn't want to talk with him and was avoiding him. But that wasn't like Finn at all. Or at least that was what he had thought. Oh god! What if Finn didn't wanted to speak with him ever again because of what he had said. No, don't overthink Poe. He admonished himself. A warm hand was placed on his arm. Slowly he opened his eyes. "Finn!" a big grin appeared on his face. "Poe. I was looking for you." Finn said with a small smile. "I was as well looking for you." The dark-haired in front of him shifted a little. "I uhm...wanted to talk to you." Poe sighted. He took Finn's hand in his and stepped closer. "Listen Finn," he begann. "I wasn't thinking back there. The only thing I could think about was you and I hope that my words doesn't make you feel uncomfortable or anything. I am sorry, I-" he got interrupted by Finn. "Whoa, whoa. Slow down a bit." Finn stopped him and raised his free hand. "I don't know about what you're taking but you did nit make me feel uncomfortable. Back then I was actually surprised by your words and I had no clue how to react." he paused. Unsure Poe looked Finn in the eyes. "So you are okay with it?" Poe wanted to make sure. Finn nodded and shyly looked away. "More than okay." Poe felt his heartbeat increase. "What do you mean?" nervously he tired to catch the brown eyes. Finn took a breath before he turned his face back to him. "I love you Poe." He could only stand there and look with big eyes at the guy in front of him. "I-" he was cut off again but this time because of soft lips pressed against his. He felt the world lighten and a warm shudder ran over his skin. Automatically he wrapped his armes around Finns neck and pulled him even closer. After a short time they parted and Poe was searching happyliy for the others eyes. "I love you too." he whispered. Finn leaned his forehead against his. "I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first stormpilot oneshot and I hope it is not to bad.  
> 


End file.
